Don't Think I Don't Think About It
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: One-shot sequel to Anything Goes. Based off the song by Darius Rucker. Alex comes home to find his stuff packed in a box, and Nevaeh tells him to leave they're done forever. What will happen when Chris Sabin comes to comfort her? Sabin/OC/Shelley


This is the follow up one-shot to Anything Goes. I got this idea while listening to this song also. I decided to write this since Anything Goes kind of left you wondering if she ever took Alex back for cheating. This is called Don't Think I Don't Think About It, and is based off of the song by Darius Rucker that has the same title.

* * *

_**I left out in a cloud of tail lights and dust **_

Alex Shelley sat in his locker room that he shared with his best friend Chris Sabin after defeating him in order to become the new X Division Champion. With his head back against the wall, he began thinking about the stupid mistake that he had made almost one year ago today.

Why was he stupid enough to cheat on a girl that he loved, and a girl that loved him for him? She promised she'd take him back, but she never did. Quite frankly, he didn't blame her. He wouldn't want himself either after the hurt he put her through.

Alex knew she was here at the arena, but she wasn't with him. She never came back into his life the way he wanted her to. Of course she was in it, but not as his girlfriend, as his best friend's wife.

_**I swore I wasn't coming back I've said I've had enough**_

Alex thought about the day she left his life forever. He came home two days after she found out what he had done to find that Nevaeh had all his stuff packed in a box.

"Babe I'm so sorry," Alex said coming through the door, "Please promise me that you will do what you said, and think about giving me another chance before you move on with your life, and shut me out of it forever."

Nevaeh didn't respond to him by saying anything. She just pointed to the box, and to the door. She finally spoke when Alex came up to hug her, and touch her for one last time hoping that it was enough to win her back.

"Don't touch me…you won't ever touch me again. I'm done, I thought about giving you a second chance but how many chances did you have at the beginning of our relationship when you couldn't keep it in your pants and cheated every chance that you had."

Alex backed up stunned about to say he was sorry and plead his case but she wasn't having it.

"Please leave me before I am forced to do something that I will regret. I could kill you right now for coming back here expecting me to take you back. I know I said I needed to think about it, but after two days, and advice from people who really do love me, and people that I can trust unlike you, you're done and so is our relationship."

Alex stood there arms crossed, stunned at where all of this was coming from. He walked over to the door, picked up the box, and walked out the door, but not before responding, "Goodbye Nevaeh, I love you, just remember that."

_**I saw you in the rearview standing, fading from my life, but I wasn't turning around no not this time**_

Alex looked in the rearview mirror at the house that he once shared, and saw Nevaeh standing on the porch crying, and it cut him like a knife. He knew that this was the end, forever, she said this herself. The next guy for her would never be good enough, little did he know that her next guy was someone very close to him. Someone that he trusted more than anything, someone that was his best friend.

_**Don't think I don't think about it Don't think I don't have regrets Don't think you don't get to me between the work and the hurt and the whiskey Don't think I don't wonder about if it could have been, should have been all worked out I know what I felt and I know what I did but don't think I don't think about it**_

Shortly after Alex left, Chris showed up at Nevaeh's door because he knew that Alex had been there. Chris wasn't sure what state he would find one of his best female friend's in. Chris was always close to her, even before her and Alex dated. They knew each other their whole lives. She was always too blind to see that Chris was in love with her, and that he always wanted to kill Alex every time he hurt her.

Chris could never act upon what his heart told him to, because Alex would kill him if he knew that Chris had strong feelings for Nevaeh other than the friendship they had.

Nevaeh came to Chris for everything, he was her best friend. She trusted him with everything she had, and he knew that. That is why he told her when Alex cheated. He didn't mean to hurt her, but they both had an agreement that if something ever happened while they were on the road with Alex, that he would call her immediately.

Chris sighed getting out of his car. Hitting the key ring to lock it, he saw Nevaeh sitting on the porch with her head on her knees.

"Nev," Chris said.

When she looked up, he saw the smeared make-up, the bloodshot eyes from her crying herself to sleep the past few days, and the hurt that was written in her expression. He wanted to go spend some time with her to make sure she was okay, but his boss wouldn't allow him to leave a few days early.

"Chris," she said standing up and hugging him breaking down some more, "Why did he do it? Why did he do this to me? I thought he loved me."

Chris wrapped his arms around her, and began rubbing her back up and down to calm her.

_**We make choices we gotta live with this**_

"Shhh, it's not your fault. Alex is an idiot, don't blame yourself. You need someone to love you for who you really are, someone that won't cheat on you. You're beautiful Nev, you just can't let him bring you down."

Nevaeh hugged Chris tighter and sobbed into his chest.

"Like who Chris," she asked, "All the guys that I have dated have cheated on me, and I was so naïve to take them back because they said that they 'loved me.' I can't go through that again Chris. There is nobody out there for me, I'm giving up on love, I can't go through with it anymore."

"That's not true Nev," Chris said sighing, "There is someone out there that loves you."

"Oh yeah J, like who?"

"Me," Chris said, "I love you, yeah you don't want to hear it right now but I do. Alex is an idiot for letting you slip through his fingers. I love you more than he could ever imagine of loving you. You are amazing Nevaeh, you can't let my douche bag best friend bring you down. Sure you were almost with him for one year, but GOD DAMN IT NEVAEH I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE BEFORE HE MET YOU. You never would give me the time of day because you were always chasing him."

_**I heard you found a real good man and you married him**_

Alex sighed hearing Nevaeh and Chris entering the locker room.

"Hey Alex," she said walking over to hug him, "Congratulations on the big win, you deserved it."

"Thanks," Alex said hugging her back, but not wanting to let go.

"Like I didn't," Chris said smiling at Alex. Alex forced a smile upon his face before looking at the happily married couple that stood before him.

Alex started thinking back again to when he found out that Chris and Nevaeh were together. They only dated three months before they married each other. He knew that they knew each other their whole lives, and that Chris loved her more than anything in the world.

_**I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind Where would we be today if I never drove that car away**_

"Why am I such an idiot," Alex thought to himself, "That wedding ring she has should be from me, that should be my baby that she is carrying, Chris should have been my best man instead of me being his, and DAMN IT SHE SHOULD BE MINE."

_**Don't think I don't think about it Don't think I don't have regrets Don't think it don't get to me between the work and the hurt and the whiskey don't think I don't wonder about if it could have been should have been all worked out Yeah I know what I felt and I know what I did but don't think I don't think about it**_

Alex looked over at Chris who was sitting next to Nevaeh and rubbing her now 7 months pregnant stomach.

Alex thought he would break the silence in the room by asking if they knew what gender their baby was.

"It's a boy," Chris said, "We have a name picked out already."

Alex put on a fake smile once again before replying, "Aw we are going to have a little Motor City Machine Gun running around."

Chris just laughed as well as Nevaeh. "What's the kid's name," Alex said, "You can't leave uncle Alex wondering."

"We are naming him Patrick Martin Harter," Nevaeh said.

Alex swallowed hard, he felt the lump begin to form in his throat. They were naming the baby after him.

"Aw," Alex choked out when Chris patted him on his back.

"You are the main reason why we are married, you told us that you gave us your blessing, it was the least we could do by naming the baby after you," Chris said.

Alex smiled before replying a thank you causing both Chris and Nevaeh to smile. "Well I guess she really is gone forever," Alex thought to himself once again. It was my stupid ass that let her get away, now I blew a family, a girl who loved me, and I almost lost her forever, but I'd rather have her in my life as a friend that not having her at all."

_**Don't think I don't about it…Don't think I don't have regrets...Don't think it don't get to me between the work and the hurt and the whiskey don't think I don't wonder about if it could have been should have been all worked out Yeah I know what I felt and I know what I did but don't think I don't think about it **_

_**No no Don't think I don't Don't think I don't**_


End file.
